


Red Eyes

by caprisn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Papyrus, Alternate Universe - Sans, Alternate Universe - Undertale, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, English isnt my native language im sorry, F/M, Fluff, Im a hardcore fangirl im sorry., Inspired by llamagoddess' works, Main Character Is Not Chara, Polyamory I guess?, Probably mostly would be more discovering one another sumn, Slow Burn, This is my first work, also popatochisssp, main character is not frisk, sorry for the grammatical mistakes or spelling errors in advanced, sorry if it's cringe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprisn/pseuds/caprisn
Summary: Ever since the day she arrived and occupied the neighboring house, his sanity started to crumble and he became anxious all over. He was the judge; he had the eyes that can see through her soul and what he saw were signs of LOVE and face with no love, or barely had any emotion flowing through them. The skeleton did the best that he could to stay away or make his brother stay away from meeting her on the path she crosses day by day. But soon enough, it becomes more difficult avoiding as fate seems to always bind them together; and meeting her becomes inevitable when a machine decided to twist his and his brother's fate with hers, together.Forcing him to unravel the judgment he wrapped her very being with to see who she really is, with the help of a couple of skeletons from alternate universes.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Red Eyes

It was a new era for humans and monsters, as well. Right after Frisk – the human child who had fallen to the underground – had freed the monsters trapped under Mt. Ebott; they weren’t precisely welcomed by the mortal populace. They needed to go through a series of political battles and conflicts against the human government and the so-called activists or people in general that were mostly teraphobes. It took a few good years before they could be accepted into society as one of their citizens.

Now, everything was good, everything was alright. Monsters were given the same rights humans had. They were given access to education in different universities established on the surface, they also acquired health care and they were equal not just in working establishments but also everywhere. They co-existed with one another; although it couldn’t be helped that racism was still present, yet it was something so minor, plus they had a law against discrimination; so if things went extreme, cops could get involved.

Aside from what seems evident; here we have the well-known skeleton brothers from Snowdin back in the underground, Sans and Papyrus. They settled in a nice house in the suburbs not so far from the capital of Ebott city. Papyrus himself, due to how the title of the Royal Guard seems so useless on the surface, he went to grab the opportunity to learn how to give service to both humans and monsters this time which takes in a form of providing medical assistance. In other words, he was attending a local university to take up a course in Nursing. Although Papyrus may seem like he's not the sharpest tool in the shed - Don't be fooled; the tall skeleton may have a sweet exterior but through his skull, he hid that wise and intelligent brain that soon many of his schoolmates learned to love about him. He had gotten what he had wished for and that was to become loved by many and praised for how he was genuinely nice, helpful, and sweet.

  
Aside from the tall brother, we also have Sans. Sans flourished as well, he sure wasn’t working as a sentry anymore but well, he was settling down on a nice job as the suburb’s mechanic! It was absolutely surprising, the lazybones didn’t look like he was productive enough to do such hefty job, and what’s surprising was that the shop was his own, he bought a nice spot with the G’s he had collected back in Snowdin – well, it was exchanged into mortal currency which was more than what it was worth – and used such not only to support his brother (although Papyrus seemed like he got it covered as he worked part-time at Grilby’s restaurant, being a chef and all. He became a better cook than before, under Grilb’s supervision) but also to make a job of his own where he can manage it himself. He can’t be bothered being bossed around honestly. Well, Papyrus was excluded as he adored his brother of course! But really, he can’t simply imagine working under a stranger, thus, here he was. Fixed vehicles for a living, business was good and he can open and close the shop anytime he wanted to. Aside from being a mechanic, he worked as a comedian sometimes, doing comedy at nights at Grilby’s, and it was enough to sustain him and his brother’s needs. Hell, it was more than enough even.

Life was being merciful to them. Life was being good.

Well, except for _one thing;_ Sans thought.

They were… Neighbors with someone dangerous. Someone that possessed menacing stares and hidden ill-intent behind those fiery ruby orbs that resembled a pretentious wolf in sheep’s clothing. It sent shivers down his spine. It was as if the demon has reincarnated and took a form of a girl on her 20s, stood about 5’6 tall, seemed slightly petite. Her skin was between the value of ivory and blank white, light-brown hair pooling down her shoulders with soft curls at each tip. She seemed fair. She is pretty, according to Papyrus – he often interacts with her as she is their neighbor after all! (And Sans got lectured over being rude for not acknowledging her presence most of the time.)

But her **_red eyes_** bothered him. Evident darkness and genocide swam in them, and her stats even proved it.

She had high LV and that wasn’t good news. Not good news at all. She was at LV 10, although it seemed a bare minimum, the thing is, she must have bloodied her hands upon acquiring such level of violence in her stats.

_*** Stop looking at her like that.** _

Sans jolted back to reality as his empty, blank sockets met her sharp, red stare that returned his gaze. He grunted, quickly whipping his head away as he continued to walk his way back to his shack to retire for the night after a long day of work. The big skeleton didn’t exactly notice he had been staring that long at the human next door who leaned forward against the railing of her balcony that pooled of vines of the plants she planted on pots. The human was a plant-person, thus Papyrus was fond of her. Sometimes, Sans would see them interacting by their balconies as it faced each other, or by the fences at their backyards. He would hear her speak to him about plants, especially those used to well touch up a few dishes to make it smell delicious or make it taste much better; like rosemary, basil, etc. and she would often hand over some herbs to him.

She seemed nice but he wasn’t going to risk it. Especially when Frisk can’t reset nor save anymore. They had grown, and along with their past traits, their special abilities faded away as well. He can’t risk his or even his brother’s life, he was afraid of losing him or leaving him alone, so he tried his best to stay away and make Papyrus avoid her, but it was so difficult when it comes to Papyrus. She and Papy were good friends and it seems that he pitied her as she barely interacts with anybody else.  
But who knows when she will be bored of him and decides to dust his brother and him next. Or the other way around.

_No. He won’t allow that._

But what he didn’t expect was to see her right in front of their doorstep due to an unexpected incident that caused a commotion in the skeleton’s humble abode. It happened during the time Sans was still working on his machine in the basement of their house. Due to the lack of desire to sleep, the big skeleton worked on his project to fix an old machine that used to be stored in the basement of their house back in Snowdin. It was an antique display at this point, considering how old this rusty machine was already and Sans wasn’t exactly sure that this will still work. Why should he even bother fixing this piece of metal?

  
Well, it was for the reason that was encouraged by his paranoia. What if, what if something bad happens to them? What if there’s a big possibility that things don’t turn out great soon? What if they get dusted? What if Papyrus gets dusted over some incident? He was scared, he didn’t want anything to happen similar to the negative thoughts running in his head, especially when there’s no such thing as reset anymore. He was absolutely against the use of reset but his fear was getting into his nerves thus, in case if these bad thoughts do happen, he must at least improvise an escape plan from it. Sweet Toriel, he was never this anxious.

_Not until that red-eyed neighbor came, at least._

He worked on this project for weeks now but he can’t exactly guarantee that it would be working well already. He still needed to adjust a couple of things, thus being unable to complete the machine right away – well, of course. He had a job of his own to take care of. He just can’t abandon it for a machine that can’t profit him, right?

Sans only worked on it whenever he had spare time, like when the shop was slow or when he felt like closing early. Or when he doesn’t feel sleepy at all. This was one of the reasons that kept him up at night and caused him to sleep almost throughout the day. It was becoming a hobby, an unhealthy hobby; yet here he was, working on the machine, not minding the clock that was slowly starting to point past midnight. Not minding the skies that cried cats and dogs outside.  
Thunder roared, like how Papyrus’ voice boomed out in frustration whenever he catches his brother doing things that seemed unpleasant to his eyes; and what he was doing, even though it seemed so harmless, was not alright for him, if he only saw how late Sans stayed up for it instead of sleeping.

And, much to his demise, the natural, stormy phenomena was going to be the one to punish him for his vices, perhaps pitying his lanky brother’s desperate attempts to keep Sans practicing healthy behaviors. It took the form of lightning that cascaded from the dark heavens, crackling with immense power that was something to be concerned of as it may strike something or someone down that might meet its path. Not that Sans cared really. He was there, grunting as he went to plop down the cold floor to fix a certain part of the multi-dimensional machine, located at the bottom part. He was had grown quite big. He became taller and wider, used to be a short guy now he was oddly standing almost taller than Undyne. Well, it has been years, after all. Time allowed him to grow like a beast.

But his big stature was not enough to stop this occurrence from happening. The punishment that came from above, striking the antennae at the roof of their house that was connected to the machine he was working on. Right at the very moment he finished fixing some of its parts and pushed himself up then reached for the lever to test the machine; the phenomena happened. A strong surge of electricity caught by the antennae was flowing through the cords at sonic speed then was absorbed by the machine, making it create a loud noise that signified danger.

Sans’ eyes widened, his eye light appearing with a ‘ping!’ on his eye socket, as he jolted and scrambled away from the malfunctioning machine. Dearest Asgore! What has he done?!  
Soon, he heard heavy footsteps rushing down the stairs, headed to the basement, then he saw Papyrus’ head popping out as to screech, with the emotion of utter annoyance etched on his face. “BROTHER! WHAT IN TORI’S NAME ARE-“

 _ **“Paps! Get back!”**_  
Then suddenly, the machine exploded and enveloped the room with bright light.

***  
Clarice shot up from her bed as a loud blast of noise rumbled from outside, waking her from her slumber. She turned her head to her clock, just to see that it was still 2 am. What was going on? Did something happen to her neighbors? Were they attacked? She pushed off the blanket from her body then went to look out from the balcony, soon hearing shouts and screaming after a series of bright lights of different hues blasted holes through the walls of their abode, along with bones that seemed like bone attacks from both Papyrus and Sans. She needed to go and help them. The human broke into a sprint, snatching the knife she kept under her pillows for self-defense purposes, along with a robe to protect her from the cold – not caring that she was only wearing a silky pearl nightgown that barely reached her knees.

She rushed, going out of the comforts of her own house and towards the battlegrounds, running through the rain just to come to their rescue.

  
She finally made it to their doorstep, heart drumming wild inside her ribcages as she reached for the doorknob, twisting it and pulled the door open, just to see what was exactly happening inside. There, the commotion revealed to her was rather chaotic, there were blasts and bones thrown everywhere, making the comforts of their home replaced with the essence of a battlefield. There were yells, there were groans and screaming.

“KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!” “OH NO, YOU DON'T YOU IMBECILE!”  
There were a lot of them. A lot of skeletons that seemed… identical to the brothers but had different clothing and minor features? Clarice was utterly confused over what was happening before her, somehow dumbfounded? Papy didn’t mention of any relatives, maybe it was because they barely talked about personal matters.

 _“CLARICE!”_ Papyrus yelled. _“WATCH OUT!”_

And before she could act, a bone attack hit her, knocking her back and down the muddy ground behind her. She let out a yelp in pain. The impact of both of the attack and how her head knocked down against the ground was enough to knock her consciousness out.

“CLARICE!” Her sight started becoming fuzzy and slowly faded out. “CLARICE! OH MY ASGORE!! SANS, HELP!” She saw the silhouette of the tall skeleton rush to her as the lights soon faded out.

_* Clarice, LV 10, HP 55/56._  
**_* She wasn’t damaged too much but that attack hurt a lot._ **

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): I'm sorry for my bad English, it's not my first language. I will also write below the nicknames of the following skeletons!  
> ***edited***  
> Changed a few details in the story along with its title! 
> 
> UF! Sans: Red  
> UF! Papy: Edge  
> US! Sans: Blue  
> US! Papy: Stretch  
> HT! Sans: Axe  
> HT! Papy: Sugar  
> G! Sans: Ace  
> SF! Sans: Mal  
> SF! Papy: Rus  
> MF! Sans: Mob  
> MF! Papy: Capo
> 
> This story might end up not so romantic since I am doing my best to focus more on character development! Hope it's ok qwq. also, follow me on tumblr, moi username is caprisn


End file.
